Tainted Innocence
by Lilaclight
Summary: It's a Weiss Kreuz/SM crossover that is hopefully unique. I'm hoping that the name interests you enough to check out the summary=first chapter.
1. Summary

Okay, I couldn't help myself. I was getting a headache over Body Swapped and falling deeper in love with Weiss Kreuz. I've never seen the anime but I love what I've read and I love the characters. The guys anyway. They're all bishies!!! I already have favourites. You'll find out when I write my fics. Now, since I've never been able to write anything straight in my life when it comes to fanfiction, this is a Sailor Moon/ Weiss Kreuz crossover. I've done a certain amount of research but if any of you have seen the show and realise that I've made a mistake with the personalities, don't hesitate to correct me. I'd appreciate it if you would.

I'm givng you guys a summary of what I plan to write so far. Reviews will show me your approval for the fic so don't be shy. I'll keep my comments short and give you the summary now.

_At a young age, Usagi was put through abuse, physical, sexual and emotional. Her childhood innocence was brutally stripped from her yet she managed to keep the air of an innocent. She has an unusual talent that has the members of Schwartz after her due to the Oracle's vision. She also has a vendetta against Takatori Reiji (who doesn't) and plans on killing him. She is slightly crazed but there is a kind of logic to her thinking. Schuldich has a hard time going through the labryinth of her mind and is intrigued by her. Weiss' misson is to take her out as is Schwartz for the protection of the innocents who she may hurt. Who will win in this game of dominance?_

How's that for an idea? Well, I hope I get some supportive reviews from you guys. This is what the storyline is based on. I have already planned the couple. Chapters will be posted after I have posted a chapter for each of the current GW/SM x-overs that I'm working on. They need the first priority. My next crossover with those two animes will deal with a different guy and include more senshi, by maybe one or two.

Disclaimer: I own neither anime so don't sue. This disclaimer is the standard for all the chapters to come. Remember, I'm a poor girl so I can't own such popular animes. 


	2. Chapter One : Abandoned Baby

Here's the first chapter for my new fic. It's gonna be a little short I think but that's only because it's the beginning. I hope to get reviews from all who reviewed my summary as well as a few more. I am sorry to say that updates for all my fics may be hard to come by due to a problem in logging on to the Net. I'll be using an internet cafe as often as possible (every weekend hopefully) so that I can post new chapters for all my fics. 

I also want to say thank you to all who reviewed the summary and encouraged me to write this fic. Your support was very much appreciated and I'll do my best to satisfy you all with a well written fic that has an ending, just don't expect it anytime soon. 

As for a disclaimer, see my summary in the previous chapter. I included a disclaimer. 

_*~**Tainted Innocence**~*_

_by: Lilaclight_

_Chapter One... _

_Abandoned Baby_

The young woman ran through the deserted alleys with her baby held tightly in her arms. She was breathing heavily and tiring quickly as she had only delivered her baby girl just hours earlier. Fleeing from the hospital might have been a mistake but 'they' had found her. After all her precautions 'they' had managed to find 'their' way to her. 

Jade skidded to a halt as she spotted a figure in a suit ahead of her. One of 'their' agents. Hoping that he had not spotted her, she dodged into the dead end on her right, a few feet behind where she had stopped. Jumping the eight feet wall that separated that closed off alleyway from the one behind it was no task. 

Landing safely on the other side, she stealthily made her way forward. Early morning hours had ensured that the alley ways would be almost completely deserted of people, leaving the majority of anyone she was likely to run into to be one of 'them'. Why couldn't the bastards leave her alone?!

The slight jolt from the landing had awakened her daughter. The luminous silver flecked, dark blue eyes of her new-born baby pensively stared at her. Jade found it odd that she was not making any noise and that she seemed to comprehend the seriousness of the situation. She knew that her off-spring was special but she would never get the chance to find out just how special.

Checking the alleys running off from the entrance to the dead end, she saw, to her relief, that they were empty. For now her luck was holding. Moving as swiftly as her small bundle would allow, she moved in the general direction of the main streets. She knew that it was too risky for her to keep her daughter with her. 'They' would eventually find her and kill her and God alone knows what would be done to her darling little girl. The only way to save her daughter would be to leave her. 

Coming closer to the main street, she could hear the faint sound of the few vehicles moving along the streets. Finally she saw what she wanted to see. A street at the end of the current alley she was moving down. Spotting a dumpster that was overflowing with garbage, she stopped when she reached it. 

Raising her daughter to eye level, she stared intently into her young face as if she were memorising every chibi feature. The startling awareness of her gaze, the silvery blonde of her short tuft of hair, the rosiness of her cheeks, the petite stature she had and the faint eight point star birthmark on her forehead.

"I am so sorry my daughter. I doubt that you will ever remember me but know this; I love you. I loved you from the moment I knew of your conception and I will love you even in my death."

Jade kissed her daughter on her forehead and placed the silent child in the dumpster. The burn of tears came unexpectedly and she held them back as long as she could. She refused to look back. To turn around and catch one more glimpse of her precious child would be torture. It would show how weak and selfish she was because if she turned back, if she caught even a glimpse of her daughter, she would go back for her, danger be damned. A mother should not be separated from her child. It was wrong!!

Tears slipped past her defences and slid down her cheeks. The pain of the separation was harsher than anything that she had ever felt. Nothing 'they' had ever done to her had made her feel like this. Walking further away, a numbing began to take place. All feelings of despair disappeared and were replaced by a void that sucked up all her emotions and left her empty. Her eyes became dull and empty. She knew what she had to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ikuko Tsukino was walking past the entrance to one of the many alleys in Kyoto when a movement caught her attention. Swivelling her head in the direction of the movement, a flash of retreating red was seen before it disappeared into the darkness of the alley. A sliver of fear coursed through her and she would have continued on her way but for the faint whimper of a child. 

Maternal instincts getting the better of her common sense, Ikuko walked cautiously into the alley while keeping looking around her for the signs of a child. Her search was rewarded by the sight of a pink bundle in the dumpster. the putrid stench of rotting garbage filed her nostrils and she covered her face with one hand while she reached into the open dumpster to retrieve the child.

As soon as the baby was safely in her arms, Ikuko practically ran from the alley to escape the stink and the darkness of the alley. Her nerves were on edge just being there; it did not matter that the dim light from the street lamp was shedding some lumination. 

As luck would have it, Ikuko was walking to her friend's apartment from the nearby hospital. The same one where Jade had given birth. Her friend, Kiru, was sick with cancer and did not have long to live so she had come to Kyoto to be by her side during her last few days. The doctors had diagnosed her with the malignant form of a brain tumour and had told her that she had only a few months left to live. Visiting hours were short and at odd hours but soon Kiru would be coming back to her apartment where she wanted to die in the company of her closest friends.

Holding the child close to her, Ikuko marvelled at nature. A life is taken only to be replaced by a new one. The baby girl was so quiet and serene, it was as if she had never been abandoned.

"Who would leave such a tenshi like you?" whispered Ikuko lovingly. 

Here was a chance to help Kiru feel better. Taking care of another would do her good and Ikuko was sure that she could adopt the baby girl. She knew from personal experience how ineffective foster homes and orphanages could be. The hardships she had endured were not for one so innocent, so pure. She would do her best to keep the baby.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jade moved determinedly towards the agents tracking her. She would try to get rid of as many as she could before they took her out and in the process lead them away from her daughter. 

Coming upon one, she attacked swiftly, using her brute strength, momentum and the long nails that she was so proud of to tear into his flesh. A jagged wound to the chest and instant death were the results. Her nails had gotten to the heart and torn through it like a knife through dough. Blood had splattered over her face and clothes but it was not noticeable due to her dark clothing. Her dark red hair hid the blood well but her nails had pieces of flesh stuck underneath them.

Wiping her face, she continued moving towards where she sensed another agent. The body of her kill was left there to be found by one of his partners as a sign of the hunt. The hunters had become the hunted and many were unlikely to survive.

Half an hour and seventeen agents later, she was surrounded by ten more agents. Each held a gun and a few had knives. They eyed her warily and kept a safe distance away. By now, she was miles away from where she had left her baby girl. Her daughter was safe.

Suddenly they attacked as one, lashing out at her with their knives and fists. As skilled a fighter as she was, she was hopeless against a group attack. For each blow she managed to land on one, two more would land blows and slash at her. Soon she was bleeding profusely from many wounds; one on her stomach, two on her left arm, one on the right, a deep slash on her shoulder,numerous on her back .and several shallow cuts on her face.

With the last of her strength,Jade set her sights on the leader. He was her target and she never missed a target. Rushing at him, she ignored the attacks from the others, dodging when possible. When she arrived within close proximity to him, she leaped up and cam down infront of him, hand rasied to strike. As her arm moved down, a sharp pain stopped her. 

He had taken his dagger and stabbed her in the heart. A cruel smile adorning his handsome features, the leader twisted the dagger in a full circle as he gazed into her tawny eyes, effectively destroying her heart. The explosion of pain was too much for her to bear and the empty darkness of unconsciousness threatened to take over but Jade refused to submit. She had a mission to complete and she would complete it. 

Her quickly receding strength was gathered for one last strike. Looking her killer straight in the eye, Jade used her claw like nails to plunge her hand deep into his chest cavity and grab his beating heart.Right before the darkness claimed her, she gave his heart a squeeze, bursting it, and saw the light go out of his eyes at the moment of death. 

Her senses shut down after that. First her sense of touch, then her sense of sound followed by her sense of smell and lastly her sense of sight. The very last word to cross her lips as she fell down in death was the name of her daughter. The name she never got to give her.

"Kibou."

At that same moment in an apartment miles away, a young woamn was trying desperately to calm down the crying baby girl in her arms.

Crappy I know, but give me a break. This is not my usual style. I'm groping in the dark here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite its crappiness. I know that not much Weiss has been incorporated and all but it'll be coming by Chapter Five but first I need to describe what Usagi must go through as a child right up to the age of sixteen.

Now my dear readers, I need your help. I have very little on Ken. I have almost no idea about his personality and can't write with him included if I can't even get his character straight. Also I need as much info as possible on Kritiker and Estet or whatever those two organizations are called. The reason I'm asking you guys for the info is because of my difficulty in getting online. It makes it harder for me to research the characters. I'll still try but your help would ease up the pressure on me. Also, I need a little more info on Omi. Is it true that Takatori Reiji is his father?

That's all for now. I want to thank all of you who will review and send me the requested info in advance. Your help will be greatly appreciated and will go towards making this story a good one.

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter Two : The Shadowed Spectre Alway...

Well, the reviews were very encouraging and I got the help I wanted. Ken seems to be a sweetie but a little too absorbed in the kiddies and football (soccer to you). Lucky for me that the first few chapters are focused on the kid. A friend (Mistress 13) advised me to rate this fic PG-13 on the site so that more would see it. All I have to do is warn you guys in the summary. I'm going to take her advice for all my fics. The default setting for FFN is annoying as hell but I have the pages saved to favourites so it automatically opens on all ratings.

Now on to the chapter which is gonna be long.

_*~**Tainted Innocence**~*_

_by: Lilaclight_

**_Chapter Two..._**

**_The Shadowed Spectre Always Close_**

Ikuko gazed down at the urn in her hand. Besides her was the baby that she had found in the alleyway almost a year ago. The little girl was in a flower patterned with periwinkle blue as the background decorated stroller. The two were on a cliff above the ocean awaiting the rise of the sun to signify the dawn. 

As the sun silently rose in its soft golden magnificence, tears streamed down Ikuko's eyes. The baby was peacefully sleeping, unaware of what was going on. The urn was decorated in a beautiful scene by a large body of water and was in different shades of blue with green and brown for the plant life. It represented what Kiru held dear in life, the freedom of the water, of the lakes and oceans.

Uncovering the urn, Ikuko whispered a final goodbye before throwing the ashes from the urn off the cliff. A sudden wind rose and grabbed the floating ashes, carrying them far away over the ocean below, carrying them to the freedom that Kiru had craved when she had lived.

Falling to her knees in sorrow, Ikuko hugged the empty urn and cried her heart out. It did not matter that the doctor had been expecting her death. In fact, the last doctor's visit had pronounced an improvement in Kiru's condition; an improvement that had disappeared when she had left with chibi Yumi for a short trip to Sendai. 

From the moment Yumi had come to live with them, the baby girl had brightened up both their lives and the constant contact between her and Kiru had lead to a contentment that she had never before seen in her lifelong friend. A few weeks later, a bare improvement appeared in her friends complexion. The sickly pale skin and dull, red eyes began to revert back to its healthy looks before the cancer had gotten serious.

The doctors had been amazed when they had noticed her slow recovery. They had even said that the cancer was receding; cancerous cells were dying and their multiplication had slowed. They had, of course, strutted around saying that it was all thanks to the treatments that they had given her but Ikuko knew different. She sensed that it was Yumi who had truly helped Kiru. 

The baby's presence was often like a soothing balm that swept away all problems from her consciousness or made them seem easier than before. Keeping Yumi had been the best thing that could have happened and they had miraculously managed to adopt her. Kiru had felt that peace and it had manifested itself physically in her, in turn healing her.

For that, Ikuko blamed herself. Taking Yumi awake had killed Kiru. So what if the doctors proclaimed that it was not unusual for a patient who seemed to be getting better to relapse. So what if they said that it was not her first. Ikuko knew that it was Yumi's absence that had affected Kiru so negatively and eventually lead to her death.

Picking herself up, Ikuko took the urn and threw it over the cliff with all her might, watching it fly through the air before descending rapidly to splash into the water. The cool breeze of early morning caressed her cheek and dislodged her hair from its bun. With a finality that made her heart cry out in sorrow, she grabbed hold of the stroller and pushed it over the grass back to the waiting car and never turned back.

Blinded by her tears, Ikuko never noticed when the sleeping baby awoke and turned in the stroller to gaze solemnly at the spot in the ocean where the urn had landed. As the young child turned back the wind carried some ash which landed in her open hand. Eyes closed languorously and soon she was asleep again. 

**************^^^^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^^^^******************^^^^^^^^^*************

_A few years later..._

Yumi giggled as her otou-san growled playfully and picked her up from the bed. Kenji Takatori threw his adopted daughter into the air and caught her in his secure grasp. he loved the little girl as if she were his own. When he had met her and her mother, Ikuko, three years ago, he had fallen in love with her immediately. He thanked whatever Kami that had blessed him for their presence in his life.

Ikuko stood in the doorway of her chibi Yumi's room. Watching her husband play with their daughter brought tears to her eyes. She had never thought that she would one day find a man as good and honorable as her Kenji; not to mention hinutsu (handsome). He had accepted her and Yumi so easily and had given her the love that she had craved for so long.

Placing her hand lightly on her stomach, she thought of the surprise that she had for him. He would be ecstatic at the addition to their little family. Moving forward, Ikuko approached the cheerful two with a smile. Yumi saw her okaa-san coming and reached for her, almost managing to wiggle her way out of Kenji's arms. 

Securing his grasp on his musume, Kenji turned to his itooshi wife with a smile and kissed her chastely on the lips when she was close enough. (what did you expect? Some tongue? Hello, there's a kid present.) Ikuko returned her husband's bright smile and took Yumi from him.

"Well Chibi Hoshi, it's bedtime." she said softly.

Yumi shook her head vigorously. "Yumi not sleepy. Yumi wan' stay with Jiggles."

"Now, now Chibi Hoshi. You know the rules. You stay up no later than eight." Kenji reprimanded gently while shaking his index finger.

"Demo, you can have Jiggles sleep with you just this once." he relented.

"Yaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked the excited child.

Kenji and Ikuko watched fondly as their musume jumped up and down on her bed excitedly. Her large amounts of energy had never ceased to amaze them.

"We better stop her before she destroys the springs on that bed." Ikuko whispered to her husband.

Kenji nodded his agreement and grabbed hold of Yumi on one of her flights upward.

"Chi-chi!!" she cried out with a joyful laugh and hugged her otou-san. Placing a wet kiss on his cheek, she looked into his eyes expectantly, her wide with hope.

"Guess this is my sign to get Jiggles now." he sighed in mock sorrow. "You just kissed me to get me to go get you your pet faster."

Yumi giggled again and nodded with fervor. 

Handing Yumi over to Ikuko's waiting embrace, he went to stand by the door and whistled for their pet dog. Jiggles, as they had named the furry mongrel, had gotten his name because of how his silky long hair jiggled when he moved. The clip of nails moving swiftly across the hardwood floor alerted them to Jiggles approach.

The black dog burst into sight and ran straight to Ikuko. Sitting immediately, he gazed soulfully up into his chibi mistress' eyes. Yumi squealed in delight and wriggled violently until her okaa-san put her down. Standing on her own, the little girl was shorter than the dog which went to show just how short she was for a four year old. 

Hugging Jiggles, Yumi began to babble nonsense to her pet. Kenji let out a short laugh as he kept an eye on the two while commenting on their behaviour with his wife.

"The ungrateful mutt. I'm the one who called but who does he run to? A midget of a girl."

"Look at them. They're so kawaii together. Oh honey, go get the camera quick." Ikuko urged.

"Don't we have enough pictures? We've no more albums to put what we already have in." groaned Kenji in reluctance.

"We'll buy. Now skiddadle and don't come back without it." ordered Ikuko while shooing her husband out of the room.

Kenji returned minutes later to find Yumi settled into bed and Ikuko seated at the bedside reading from a book of ancient tales. Yumi's lids were slowly falling shut but he could see that his chibi senshi was fighting it. Smiling tenderly, he walked closer and completed the picture of a perfect family. He petted the head of Jiggles who had settled comfortably at the foot of the bed on Yumi's clean sheets.

Yumi turned her sleepy gaze onto her otou-san and smiled softly. She raised her arms toward him and he knew what she wanted. Picking her up, he held her like a precious object and began to sing in his heavenly baritone an old lullaby that his okaa-san had sung to him and his siblings.

Soon Yumi was fast asleep on her otou-san's shoulder and Kenji placed her back in her bed and tucked her in. Both he and Ikuko kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight before silently exiting the room and putting off the light. Ikuko had left the night light on in case Yumi awoke and panicked. 

Months passed and the family was happy. The expecting mother was treated like a porcelain doll, much to her annoyance but she understood where her husband was coming from. Kenji had lost his okaa-san during a miscarriage when he was only seven. He only wanted her to survive the pregnancy.

The two had been afraid that Yumi might resent the idea of another child in the family but their fears were needless. Yumi was overjoyed that she might be getting an otouto or imouto to take care of and play with. Secretly the little girl was hoping for an otouto. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@n Lilac: Don't ask me why. I have no idea. 

Crawford * raised brow and a look of disgust *: And you're supposed to be the author. 

Lilac * sticks tongue out * : Shut up you overworked baka!! I have the power here not you. 

Crawford snorts rudely and walks away.

Lilac turns red in anger, *mutters* : The hoity ass, I'm killing him the first chance I get.

Lilac storms off to her room to plot a suitable death for the baka.

end @n

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Accidents happen and in Ikuko's seventh month of pregnancy two occurred. The first was terrible but not as terrible as the second. In fact it paled in comparison and was forgotten by all except one.

Yumi had been in the kitchen with Ikuko who was cooking dinner. She had been playing on the floor with Jiggles as usual and Ikuko had left the room for only a minute. Upon hearing a shrill cry, the panicked okaa-san ran into the room to find her musume crying loudly and holding her badly burnt hand. 

Gathering up the child in her embrace, Ikuko racked her memory for the first aid lessons that she had received when younger. Opening the tap over the sink, she thrust the weeping child's arm under the flowing cold water while speaking words of comfort to her.

Nothing she said could calm Yumi and after a few minutes of holding her and keeping her arm under the water flow, Ikuko began to feel weary. Blinking rapidly, she tried to clear her hazy vision and looked down at Yumi's injured arm. Frowning sleepily, she stared in disbelief as the burn seemed start healing before her very eyes. Dismissing the sight as a result of her exhaustion, she closed the tap and moved away from the sink.

Although her movements were getting more sluggish by the moment, Ikuko was determined to get Yumi to her room and to call the family doctor. Trudging slowly, she took one look at the stairs and changed her mind. It looked to be a long way up, a very long way. Opting for setting Yumi down on the couch instead, Ikuko headed for the TV room. 

Finally reaching the couch after what seemed to her as hours of walking, Ikuko place the now unconscious Yumi to lie on the flower patterned comfy couch. Settling her head on one of the soft heart shaped, decorative cushions, Ikuko stepped away from Yumi and swayed unsteadily on her feet. Resting her hand on the back of the couch, Ikuko gathered her energy and made a move for the phone. She only made three steps before she collapsed.

That was how Kenji found them when he arrived home from work. A heart crushing fear filled him and he rushed to her side and checked her pulse. Noting that it was very faint but steady, he looked up and spotted Jiggles whimpering softly near the couch. Curious as to why the dog was there and wondering where Yumi was, he approached the couch cautiously and saw to his shock that Yumi too was unconscious.

He reached down and checked her pulse and never noticed as the final signs of her extensive burn disappeared as if it had never been. To his surprise, Yumi's pulse was stronger than Ikuko's and beating steadily. Kenji dropped her arm and frowned harshly as he tried to figure out what exactly had happened. 

Moving towards the phone, he unwittingly completed the action that Ikuko had been trying to do before she had collapsed. Pressing the speed dial, he listened to the busy tone on the other line and growled in frustration. The damn doctor's line was busy! Impatient and scared, he picked up his wife and carried her to the car and placed her in the front seat and then reclined it to a more comfortable position for her. 

Going back inside, Kenji went to get his musume and picked her up. Jiggles whimpered pitifully and pawed at the hardwood floor. Ignoring the dog's antics, Kenji locked the front door and pushed it shut as hard as he could while carrying Yumi, unfortunately not bothering to activate all the locks or the alarm. Settling her in the back seat to lie horizontally, Kenji rushed to the driver's seat and fumbled with the car keys. 

After his third try, Kenji managed to start the car and was on his way to the hospital. Once he was stopped by a for speeding by a police officer who, once the situation was explained to him, escorted him to the hospital. The kind officer also carried Yumi inside for him and helped him get medical attention for the two right away.

An hour later the doctor, Dr. Paseiju, announced that there was nothing wrong with Yumi. He explained in obnoxious tones that the child was in no need of medical assistance, the implication of her being the waste of time clear. Ikuko, however, was another matter altogether. The doctor watched him in disdain as he asked what he had done to his wife to make her so tired.

Getting angrier by the sentence, Kenji got control of his temper and counted from one to ten to twenty to... Well he counted until he was a semblance of calm. The doctors attitude did absolutely nothing good for his temperament. Taking a deep breath to increase his tranquility, Kenji asked the most important question.

"How's the baby?"

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Takatori demo the child did not survive. The fetus died in her womb. The mother's energy levels were too low to support the both of them. She was given a drug to cause premature labor and the dead fetus was expelled from her body. Had it stayed any longer the mother would have died." the doctor said in the most unsympathetic voice in medical history.

"We're going to keep your wife here for observation. The child can go home with you. Just check with the nurse at the nurse's station."

The doctor turned and strode away haughtily, leaving behind and teeth grinding, fist clenching Kenji. The impact of the doctor's words hit him suddenly and he moved to sit. Ikuko had lost the baby, she had almost died herself. It was all his fault, he should have known better than to leave her alone in the house. He could have asked for some leave time but it was too late now. Their baby was dead before even being born.

Letting out a low moan that sounded more like a wild animal in pain, Kenji Takatori cried for the third time in his life. Everyone within hearing range froze when they heard the sound and shot the weeping man sympathetic glances. 

Gathering his composure, Kenji stood and went to the nurse's station to sign the necessary documents needed to release Yumi. That done, he visited his unconscious wife and stared down at her stark white face for a long time. After an unknown amount of time, a nurse came and chased him from the room, telling him to return the next day because visiting hours for the ward was over. 

Recollecting himself, the haggard Kenji went to get Yumi and left the hospital as quickly as he could. On the drive back, his mind kept returning to his itooshi Ikuko and how fragile she had looked with the IV stuck in her hand and the monitors hooked up to her. A complete opposite to her normal vivacious self. A shiver went through him and the premonition that things would never be the same flashed through his mind.

Arriving home, Kenji pulled into the driveway and a feeling of foreboding swept through him. Shaking it off, he opened his door and went to the back door to open it and retrieve the sleeping Yumi who was out like the dead. Carrying her princess style, Kenji came to the front door and was about to push the key in the lock when the door opened a little. Frowning darkly, Kenji's eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

He pushed open the door slowly, careful not to hit Yumi's head against it, and quietly. As the door opened wider, it revealed to the already heart weary Kenji the mess that was now his home, illuminated by the nearby street lamp. The heavy scent of iron slammed into his sense of smell and the sight on the blood covered walls of the stairs and the foyer sickened him. The source of the blood was the sweet, loyal Jiggles was lying on the floor before him in pieces.

The view of the living room and dining room that his position allotted him displayed the broken, overturned furniture, slashed cushions and dark liquid splattered on the walls and floor which he surmised was more blood. The urge to retch was strong and he gagged on the rising bile as he struggled to swallow it. 

The stirring of the sleeping child did not register as he continued to gaze, eyes wide in horror and disgust, at the sight that he could not take his eyes nor his attention from. Yumi opened her eyes to see her otou-san staring at something. Shifting in his arms a bit, she raised her head to follow his gaze and her eyes widened in disbelief and horror and she let out a terror filled scream.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**"

That's all for now folks. I hope that it's to your satisfaction. I know I had some fun writing it. I'm sure that most of you can figure out who the shadowed spectre is. If not then ask and I'll tell. Thank you for your support:

**kaoru**: thanks for the little details on the operation of Kritiker.

**Lady Light**: Thank you for reading my other fics and reviewing my summary as well as the first chapter. Your name is no stranger to me.

**Nikki Smith2000**: Thank you for the accurate info on Omi's parentage. Sorry about not emailing you but when it comes to checking my mail and remembering to send emails, well, I'm hopeless.

**nonie77**: Thank you for reviewing again and for the info on Ken and Omi's personalities. I greatly appreciate it. (The rest of you, I appreciate you guys too)

**Sailor Purgatory**: Thank you for your supportive and complimentary review and supporting the info nonie77 gave me about Ken.

**Lala**: Thank you for your review. And I definitely agree that Ken is great to look at. They all are and that includes Schwarz.

**MistressCoCoLoVeR**: Jade is not Beryl. I don't even think that they have the same eye colour. I just felt like making her mother a redhead. I have no idea why but I can understand why you mistook Jade for Beryl. Thank you for the complimentary review. I expect to see more from you. (I want to see more from all of you)

That's all the reviews I got for my first chapter. They're all greatly appreciated though and that's what counts the most. Anyways, the next chapter will be posted after I type it up. Just cross your fingers and pray that it's soon. You never know, your prayers just might work. 

Now for the mini dictionary:

Itooshi-beloved

Chibi Hoshi- Little Star. (isn't it a kawaii nickname?)

Kawaii-cute.

Otou-san/Okaa-san- Someone's Father/Mother

Chi-chi - your father.

Ha-ha - your mother

Imouto/Otouto- younger sister/brother

That's all for now. I can't remember the rest, if there is any. If you see a word in there that you don't know, don't hesitate to ask the meaning in your review. Okay? Now I'm a little brain-dead from typing this out off the top of my head, so I'll just shut up now.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter Three : Plot to Kill

I'm not going to waste your time with my blathering. Not yet. That'll come at the end. I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. The rest of my wordy speech will come after the chapter that you've all been waiting for.

_*~**Tainted Innocence**~*_

_by: Lilaclight_

_**Chapter Three...**_

_**Plots to Kill**_

_Two months later..._

Kenji gazed tiredly at his oppressively silent wife. Ever since the miscarriage she had receded into herself, building walls between herself and her family, walls that were impossible to scale. He did not know what to do. Frustration was his daily companion as he futilely tried to reach through to her. 

Worry was also his constant companion as the clear message he had received the night of the miscarriage was ever present on his mind. He did not know how they had found him but they had and the threat they represented for him and his family was one that he had hoped to avoid. Cleaning up the mess they had made had not been easy, especially with a young child in his care. Yumi had to be left with a neighbour while he called and dealt with the police. 

Yumi had been traumatized by what she had seen and he alone had to comfort her when she woke up screaming from her nightmares. She had grown more withdrawn and was vehemently against the idea of replacing Jiggles with a new pup or another animal. Ikuko did not make the situation any better as she seemed to shun Yumi from the moment she had returned home. By then, the house had been cleaned and ready to be sold.

Placing the house on the market for sale, Kenji hoped to remove his family from the memories that would repeatedly cause the traumatic memories to resurface and to leave the area that they knew he resided in. The move would take place in a few days as a buyer had been found and the asking price matched. The two main ladies in his life had accepted this solemnly and no protestations were brought forward.

Ikuko turned away from her husband's piercing gaze. Although they shared the same bed, the closeness that they had once shared in it had vanished. After she had awoken to find him at her side, the first tow things she had inquired after had been her children. The knowledge that she had lost her precious little boy before he had been born had created a hole in her heart. Then he had told her that Yumi was fine.

Puzzled but relieved, she had offhandedly remarked upon how quickly the doctors had treated her burns. The questioning gaze Kenji had focused on her had her frowning. Then he had asked her what she was talking about. Relating the tale to him, she saw in his eyes disbelief and wariness mixed with his grief. He denied ever seeing any burns on Yumi and told her that maybe she had been imagining things.

Things had gone downhill from there. He proved to her that trusting him was a fault. He would not believe her word over his eyes or others. Feeling betrayed, she had turned away from him and closed her eyes as if she were asleep. Believing the illusion, Kenji had soon left to pick up Yumi from wherever he had left her. Meanwhile, a thousand thoughts were racing through Ikuko's head, all of them centered on her daughter.

The conclusion she came to was damning for the young girl who had yet to properly comprehend what was going on inside her and around her. The blame for her son's death had fallen onto Yumi small shoulders. She was more than certain that the little blonde girl that she called her own had been the cause of her accident and lack of energy and through extension the death of her son and the deaths of any other children that might have been. 

Kenji did not know as yet because she had asked the doctor and nurse not to tell him but she was now barren. There would no longer be the comfort of the hope for more children to replace the one that she had lost. Letting out a bitter chuckle, Ikuko thought back on how gullible they had been to believe that Yumi had not resented the coming presence of a younger sibling. The girl had devised a surefire way to ensure that that would never happen, not unless they adopted, something that Ikuko refused to do. Not until she found a way to get rid of Yumi.

Kenji started as he heard a low, sharp chuckle that froze his insides. He was so damn worried about her but she kept pushing him away every time he tried to help. He also feared that she would harm Yumi. Ever since she had come back from the hospital, the few times that he had caught her gazing at their daughter, the open hostility and sheer hatred had shocked him to his core each time. Where had his sweet, loving wife gone?

Then a terrified shriek rose in the air and echoed through the house like that of a ghost's. Kenji sighed heavily and got up from his side of the bed. Yumi had had another nightmare and would need comforting. Bringing her to their room was not an option. The first time he had done that with Ikuko there waiting, her acid words had stung and burnt so wickedly effective that Yumi's sobs and sniffles had turned to a surprised mixed with terror silence that still weighed heavily down in his heart. He'd have to stay with her until she fell asleep and even then he could not stray far for she would wake up.

It was going to be another long night.

!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!

_Darkened room..._

"He's moving. The house already has a buyer but he hasn't made any move to get a place of his own." a low, cruel voice said into the receiver.

"Hmm. That means that he's leaving the district, maybe the country." the soft grandfatherly voice floated from the speaker.

"You may be right. Recently he as made many calls to different airlines, train stations and the bus stations. Never asks about only one place so we're not sure where he's going. I think that he suspects that his phones have been tapped."

"He hasn't bought any tickets yet, correct?"

"Hai."

"He knows how to find and remove a tap so he would know that we're onto him and he's probably in a panic right now. I am correct in my assumption that you completed the earlier task that I gave your team, right? That would have alerted him to our close proximity and hopefully have him thinking irrationally."

"Yes we did. It was quite the attention grabbing message. There was no way that he could have missed it. The situation with his family has come at a rather fortuitous point in time." the henchman said, his voice dripping with vile overtones.

"Keep a close watch on him. Kill them while they are moving. I doubt that they can find a place in the short period of time that he has allowed himself. If they enter another country, their deaths will be easier to pass off as trivial."

"Yes sir. They leave in four days. We'll need more funds if we are to follow them."

"Fine. Ten thousand yen shall be transferred to the account tomorrow. Use it wisely and make sure that you get rid of Kenji. I can not allow him to live. Not with all he knows." the leader said in parting before slamming the phone back in it's place.

Hearing the click followed by the disconnected tone, Tsudan hung up and turned to his fellow mercenaries. They were an odd group that had come together a few times in the past to work on some missions. Aiden, the blonde Norwegian American who fitted the stereo type of tall, blonde, blue eyed and buff was an expert at arms and never lacking in female company. Gihatni, an Indian from the lower caste with a talent for poisons and hand to hand combat. Tsudan suspected that he might be pedophilic but his sexually preferences were none of his business. His only concern was to make sure that they got the job done.

Last and not least was the guy who scared him, Psyche. No one knew his real name and he never bothered to reveal it. His nationality was unknown although from looking at him, the mixture of features from different nationalities identified him as one of the 'mongrels', a mixture of races that had blended together so that none could be considered dominant. He was a crazed genius. That was the only was to describe him.

Calm turquoise eyes, well groomed black hair, lightly tanned skin and a slight wiry build that hid his strength, he was the most technically efficient of the group. His hacking skills were unparallel and his physical strength astounding for one of his size. At 5'10", he was the shortest of the group. What really put one off guard was the fact that he came from a rich family and his manners were impeccable. It was a shame that he had homicidal tendencies that leaned towards drawing out his victims suffering while making them lose as much blood as possible before they die. 

They stayed out of each others way unless the mission was in discussion. The only thing that mattered to them was their mission. Other than that, they minded their own business and never voiced disapproval over each other's behaviour. Once they completed the mission they would once again go their separate ways.

"We tighten the surveillance on Takatori-san. As soon as he moves out, we follow. I'll give the signal to attack when the time comes. Understood?" Tsudan ordered.

The three nodded and left the room quietly, each going to his room to think and sleep. With only five hours of sleeping time left, they had to get the rest while possible as keeping an eye on both Takatori-san and his family was a time consuming activity. The thought that they all shared was,

'Soon the mission will be over.' 

!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!

Yumi woke up to find herself cradled in her father's embrace. He had fallen asleep in her bed the night before in her bed as he had often done during the past two months. Gazing solemnly down at his sleeping figure, she reached over with her small hands and shook him to wake him up.

"Chi-chi! Wake up!!" she shouted in his ear.

Kenji groaned and shifted so that he was facing the opposite direction. He grumbled a few unintelligible words of protest under his breath and fell back deeper into sleep. Yumi frowned cutely and tried to think up a way to wake him up without waking her okaa-san. She placed her fingertip to her lips and scrunched up her face in concentration.

Her reluctance to attempt to wake up her okaa-san had not always been present. Ever since she had returned from the hospital, Yumi had sensed something wrong with her. The sense of security and love that had blanketed her and kept her safe was gone. In it's place was an alarming impression that had Yumi spending as much time as possible away from Ikuko. Confusion warred with caution as Yumi could not understand the emotions that swirled around her and in her. She loved her okaa-san but the driving need to stay away from her was more powerful.

Sometimes she felt a heated gaze on her person and when she turned it would be her okaa-san glaring at her with a strong, bad emotion that Yumi was unable to place. She would then turn to her otou-san who looked sad and worried. He looked the same way that he had when she had awoken form her faint asking for Mr. Jiggles. What had happened before that was not totally clear to her as the only clear thing that she remembered was playing in the kitchen then feeling a burning pain followed by soothing darkness.

Hearing footsteps approaching from the outside, she tensed up and quickly huddled under the covers. Faking sleep, she prayed that her okaa-san would fall for the trick and leave her be. Instincts kicking in, Yumi relaxed her body and regulated her breathing to that of a sleeping person. A trance came over her, enabling her to be aware of her surroundings while at the same time one the border between consciousness and oblivion.

Ikuko awoke to the sun blazing in the sky and shedding it insufferable heat down upon her. A wave of intense animosity swept over her and she grabbed the nearest thing, Kenji's pillow, and threw it at the window, all the while wishing that it were a block of wood or metal. 

Not surprised by her husband's absence from her bed, her thoughts returned to Yumi. How right her last foster mother had been. Hitsumasein Feili had been her foster mother for seven years, the seven years of suffering and abuse. Her husband had been a weak man who could never stand up to his wife even if his life depended on it. He had left young Ikuko to her complete care, not once interfering with her manner of raising the orphaned child.

Her pearls of wisdom that spewed from her foul mouth had been insults, always insults. To her and the mother that she never knew. Feili had even predicted that any child that she would bear would either die before it was born or be akin to a spawn of the devil himself. Happiness was what Feili had sought to deny her and from the way things had turned out, it seemed as if everything that she had predicted was slowly coming true. Ikuko began to tremble as her mind wandered into the past that she would rather forget.

_*~Flashback~*_

"Ikuko you little whore!! How many times must I show how to do this right!" screeched a beady-eyed woman who seemed to tower over the cowering child. 

Her black hair was always pulled back into a painful looking bun that Ikuko had yet to see the true length of it. Her face held the look of faded beauty replaced with harsh lines and wrinkles on weather roughened skin and calloused hands. Hitsumasein Feili had a gaunt look about her and her figure appeared to be made up of skin, bones and breasts. Some might even mistake her for one beset with malnutrition when in reality that was far from the truth. 

"Gomen nasai, Hitsumasein-sama. I'll do it properly next time, I promise." Ikuko pleaded fearfully from her position on the floor where Feili had thrown her with the force of the blow to her cheek. A dark bruise was already forming on the agonizingly throbbing spot.

"You're a worthless brat just as your mother was a worthless bitch who fucked anything in pants and had a dick. There're probably more spawns like you in foster care that are from her soiled womb! You're going to be a whore just like her. I can see it in you already. You'd open your legs for any man at anytime." she ranted cruelly, grabbing her belt as the rage within her mounted.

"You're cursed! You're a bastard, a sin, a **stain** on God's perfect tapestry of life! Never have I been more disgusted than when I first laid eyes on you. No child in your care or of your womb will ever amount to any good! They'll be worthless little bastards like you, unfit and undeserving of the gift of life. You should kill them before they cause any havoc on society. Only a contemptible **thing** like you could accomplish the task." she continued viciously, punctuating each sentence with a stroke of her belt across the fragile skin of the eight year old.

Her shrill wails filled the air, adding fuel to the rage that threatened to consume Feili. Her brutal lashes increased and came down harder on whatever spot that she hit on Ikuko's body as she put more strength and determination into it. She would beat some semblance of good into the brat even if it killed her, something that Feili had come very close to doing years later which had prompt the forces that be to move Ikuko to an orphanage after her stint in the hospital.

_*~End Flashback~*_

Tears streaming down her cheeks in torrents, Ikuko let out heart wrenching sobs for all the pain that she'd been through, for those lost years of childhood, for the loss of Kiru, and for the loss of her baby boy and husband. Nothing ever seemed to go right for her. Whenever things would look up, some malevolent being would mess everything up.

'_What malevolent being? You know who the real cause of all your troubles are. It's that brat you adopted._' came a sly, wicked voice in her head.

Ikuko almost jumped out of her skin. The voice sounded uncannily like Feili's and had her fear bubbling to the surface once more.

'_Think about it. Ever since she came bad things have happened. It's her fault that Kiru died. She made Kiru depend on her and when you left the final piece was in place, killing your best friend. And your son, the one that'd you can never know, it's obviously her fault. She remained unscathed by the burn while you lose so much energy that you fall and the only child that you could ever have dies before he can even be born._' the voice whispered persuasively. 

As the shock and fear slowly left her system, Ikuko began to see the twisted logic as truth as she thought back on all that had happened. Her rage and hatred blinded her to the truth and all her memories of Yumi became twisted and filled with shadows that her suspicion created.

'_You're right. That little bitch is a spawn of Satan._' she replied vindictively.

'_That's right. And what about the rift that she's caused between you and Kenji? Who knows what they do when he's in her room. Your husband might as very well be fucking the little slut, after all, it all comes down to the little fact that she's not his real daughter._'

'_I'll kill her! She's ruined everything for me. Once she's gone everything will get better._' Ikuko growled, convincing herself thoroughly that what she was about to do was right.

'_Ofcourse everything will be better. It was all her fault in the first place. If you're going to kill her today, do it after Kenji leaves for work or before he wakes up._' advised the wicked inner voice.

'_Now. I don't want to wait. The longer I let her live the more damage she can do._' Ikuko answered, her irrationality growing by the second.

'_Do as you please. Go wake her up before Kenji wakes up._'

Nodding to herself, Ikuko obeyed the voice and got off the bed. Not bothering to change from her pajamas, she hurriedly tied the sash of her faded blue striped white cotton robe which she had donned, and practically ran out of the room. She had to move quickly if she wanted to get the job done right with no interruptions or impediments. 

Walking towards Yumi's room, she contemplated how she was going to kill the brat until the perfect idea came to her just outside the door. Opening it with a sick, perverse smile on her face, Ikuko moved softly into the room and her eyes went straight to the bed. Lying there with his back to the door was her fully clothed husband. Underneath the covers at his side was Yumi, fast asleep and looking like the little innocent that she was not.

Yumi sensed as her okaa-san neared her. Terror filled her as she sensed an increase in the malevolence that her okaa-san emanated. Feeling cold hands on her body, she inwardly flinched and unconsciously tried to move away from the touch. The sudden sensation of being shook vigorously pulled her from her trance and she had no choice but to groggily open her eyes.

Staring into the grotesquely smiling face of her okaa-san, a shiver of dread traveled up Yumi's spine. Something was up. The expression on her okaa-san's face softened and changed to one of caring in the blink of an eye. Thinking that she had imagined the first look she saw, she ignored the remaining feelings of dread and instead concentrated on her mother's words.

"Yumi, honey. I know that I haven't been the best of mother's since I came back but I promise to make it up to you." Ikuko said sweetly.

"Ha-ha! Yumi love you. It doesn't matter that you weren't feeling okay." Yumi declared before hugging her mother.

"Oh Yumi, you're such a good girl. Why don't you let ha-ha-chan give you a bath?"

"Hai, hai, hai." Yumi exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yumi, stop jumping. I don't want to wake up your chi-chi-kun." snapped Ikuko.

Yumi stopped jumping and looked at Ikuko with tearful eyes. The kawaii, wounded look was turned onto her full blast and feelings of regret began to creep into her heart, feelings that she ruthlessly squelched. 

"Come along, little one. I want you nice and clean for when chi-chi-kun wakes up." she said, adjusting her tone to one of tenderness.

Together they left the room silently, Yumi held securely in Ikuko's arms. Entering the bathroom, Ikuko set Yumi down and told her to use the potty if she had anything to do before bathing. Yumi obeyed and while she was using the toilet, Ikuko filled the tub with water. Calling Yumi to her side, Ikuko helped her over the side of the tub and into the water. Once she had her where she wanted her, Ikuko allowed a brief smirk to cross her face. Soon she would be rid of the brat and everything would be okay. No more curses.

'_That's right Ikuko. Kill her and free yourself._'

Well that's all for now. I hope that it was to your satisfaction. Not how I planned for it to go but that doesn't matter. I have another chapter to type up for another fic right after I iron my school uniforms which will be after I finish typing this. I have a few requests and notices for you guys though.

One, I'm considering doing another short fic called Tainted Heart. Care to guess the couple? Well, the guy Usa will be with.

Two, I need some info on a few other characters. What do the Schreint girls look like? I know who Tot is but I want her eye colour. Also, match the names of the others to their hair and give me their eye colours. I have some pics of them for reference but I can't see the eye colour and baka me had no idea of their names. Also, what is Crawford's eye colour? I've seen everybody else's except his and maybe Ken's. Can't remember if I've seen it. I know for sure that I can get the others.

Also, I need to know if Ouka is really Reiji's brat as well as a description of her and both Takatori brothers. If you can, please send me some sites that I can go to. Searching all over the net for them myself would be too tedious.

That's all for now. I'm still preparing for when I introduce the present day Weiss so bear with me and help me. I thank you in advance for your help which I know that you'll give. Have a nice day/night!

Ja ne.


End file.
